


flair

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Korwa wanders around the ship, letting her thoughts drift, until she finds herself standing in front of the entrance to Raduga.





	flair

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculously indulgent

Korwa taps the pencil against her lips, staring at the rough draft in front of her with a frown.  Even with some adjustments, it just doesn’t look _right_.  And the longer that she stares at the sketch, the more Korwa begins to question the entire design.

Everything comes together so easily in her mind and yet the moment she picks up her tools, it’s as if there is some disconnect between what she sees and what is being sketched.  No matter what Korwa tries, the end result just looks _wrong_ and it is becoming rather frustrating.  

Perhaps it is too soon to attempt this particular design.  With a muted sigh, Korwa sets the pencil down and adds yet another sketch to the growing pile of rejected designs.

With a deep breath, Korwa straightens up in her chair and freezes when the sudden movement produces a soft cracking noise.  She winces, glancing at the clock and realizing just how long she’s been working on her projects. No wonder everything feels stiff.  Carefully standing up, Korwa begins to stretch out her arms before shaking out her hands for a moment.

Despite the late hour, the lack of finished projects has left her feeling somewhat restless and Korwa leaves her room, intending to walk around a bit in hopes of clearing her mind.  She wanders around the ship, letting her thoughts drift, until she finds herself standing in front of the entrance to Raduga.

Her hand is pressing against the door before she can even begin to second guess herself.  

“Ah, Korwa-chan, welcome!”  Ladiva’s warm voice welcomes her into the comfortable space, the gentle smile on her face brightening Korwa’s mood within seconds.  “Please have a seat.”

Settling herself in a chair along the bar, Korwa barely has a moment to collect her thoughts before a cup is set before her.  She blinks, slightly caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the beverage. But this is Ladiva, and of course she is prepared for anything.  With a shake of her head, Korwa offers a smile of her own.

Ladiva graciously keeps from pointing out the momentary lapse and gently pushes the cup closer.  “Some chamomile tea is sure to ease whatever thoughts may be on your mind.”

“Tea sounds lovely, thank you.”  

Korwa wastes no time in wrapping her hands around the cup and inhaling the delicate floral scent.  She brings it to her mouth, blowing lightly until the tea has cooled slightly, before taking a sip.  The hint of honey and lemon are a perfect compliment to the chamomile and Korwa lets out a happy little hum as the flavors come together.

“What a delightful blend.”  The warmth of the tea is doing wonders for her frayed nerves and Korwa can already feel herself beginning to relax. She glances up, gaze softening as her eyes meet Ladiva’s.  “Your taste is impeccable as always.”

“You flatter me, Korwa-chan.”  Ladiva gracefully accepts the compliment, watching Korwa carefully for a moment.  Leaning forward, her expression turns serious. “Though I hope you know I’m always willing to lend an ear if you need to share what’s on your mind.”

Trust Ladiva to notice what isn’t being said.  Korwa sets the empty cup down on the bar and leans forward to rest her chin on one hand.  “It’s nothing all that serious-”

“Now, now, Korwa-chan,” Ladiva holds up her hand, interrupting before Korwa can continue, “it won’t do to try and brush these things aside as if they are nothing when they are clearly weighing on your mind.”

Korwa knows that Ladiva is right but she still hesitates, not quite sure she is ready to admit certain things out loud.  

Ladiva reaches across the bar and pats Korwa’s shoulder, silently encouraging her.    

Ears drooping slightly, Korwa takes a deep breath before responding.  “Even after all this time, it still feels as if my skills are lacking.”

“It happens to the best of us, my dear.”  A sympathetic expression spreads across Ladiva’s features.  “Though, sometimes taking a small break from things is better than trying to stubbornly push through.”

Straightening up, Korwa meets Ladiva’s gaze and lets out a tired sigh as her hand comes to rest next to the tea cup.  Taking a deep breath, Korwa does her best to stay composed as she speaks. “To be honest, I don’t even know what this is.  I have no problems with my original pieces and even my commissions come together with a bit of time.” Turning her gaze to the last bit of tea in her cup, Korwa’s voice grows softer.  “This particular design has been eluding me for years.”

“That is quite a predicament, isn’t it.”  Placing a hand beneath her chin, Ladiva quietly mulls over the situation.  

“I know what I want to create, but once I attempt to put all of the ideas together, everything seems to fall apart.”  Her fingers curl around the cup, clutching it tightly.

“Is this something for yourself?”

Korwa shakes her head.  “Not really.”

“Then perhaps that is why it never seems to work out.”  Ladiva pauses, placing her hand over Korwa’s to make certain that she has her attention.  “You have yet to figure out who you would like to wear this particular design. I know how you enjoy putting in those special little touches when it comes to your creations.”

Nodding, Korwa considers Ladiva’s words.  No one has ever quite phrased it as such before but it does make sense.  Being able to see the finished product complimenting the person wearing it has always been one of her favorite moments.  

“Once you find the person who fits the design, I’m sure your inspiration will follow before you know it.”  

Someone who fits the design.  Korwa thinks of all of the delicate details that she has put into her drafts over the years.  She is about to wave the idea away, accepting the fact that her dream will remain out of reach for just a while longer, when a certain someone comes to mind.  

A soft smile spreads across Korwa’s face.  

No matter how often Korwa manages to see Ilsa wearing one of her designs, it never fails to make her heart race.  Korwa cannot help but become lost in the idea. To think of Ilsa wearing something such as _this_ …

Quiet laughter breaks through her thoughts and Ladiva gently squeezes Korwa’s hand.  “I know that you’ll find your answer eventually.” Her gaze turns to the entrance of Raduga with a knowing look.  “Perhaps even sooner than you expect.”

Ears perking up, Korwa notes the sound of familiar voices carrying through the walkways of the ship.  It seems Ilsa and her crew have returned earlier than expected. And they are making a memorable entrance as always.  Korwa bites back a laugh and turns toward the doorway. She cannot help but watch, waiting with bated breath as the voices grow louder.  

Moments later, Ilsa is entering Raduga, looking slightly disheveled but mostly unharmed.  The tense expression on her face eases when she spots Korwa, her eyes lighting up as a soft smile curves into place.  

“Welcome back.”  

Ilsa’s ears perk up at the comment, but before she can respond, the sound of a muffled crash fills the hall.  With an apologetic look, Ilsa turns around to see what has happened and Korwa catches sight of Beatrix and Zeta appearing behind her.

Beatrix leans on Zeta while gingerly patting at her face, but from the goofy grin she wears, Korwa is fairly certain that Beatrix’s injuries are not too serious.

Ladiva steps out from behind the counter, a look of concern appearing as she takes in the scene before her.  “Is everyone alright?”

Zeta shifts her hold on Beatrix, careful not to jostle her too much.  “Most of us are a little scratched up but fine. Though we’re headed to the infirmary just to be sure since _someone_ decided to use her head.  Literally.”

Beatrix lets out a sheepish laugh.  “It worked, didn’t it?”

Ilsa sighs while Zeta shakes her head.

An amused smile plays at the corner of Ladiva’s mouth but she manages to stay composed as she returns to her place behind the counter, content that all is well.

The varied reactions barely phase Beatrix and soon her gaze lands on Korwa before shifting back to Ilsa.  Her eyes dance with mischief as she leans further into Zeta’s hold. “You look like you could use a break, Sergeant.  Don’t worry about us, I’m sure Zeta and I can handle things from here.” In a not so subtle move, Beatrix nods at Korwa and offers Ilsa a thumbs up.

Ilsa raises one brow and Zeta laughs, tugging Beatrix past the doorway and further down the hall.  Korwa catches a hint of a fond smile on Ilsa’s face as she watches them go.

As the sounds fade away and the room returns to its quiet atmosphere, Ilsa moves without hesitation.  She makes her way forward, easily taking a seat beside Korwa and reaching for her hand in one fluid motion.  The simple action makes Korwa’s heart flutter and she can gently squeezes Ilsa’s hand in return.

“You’re back early.”

Ilsa’s thumb idly brushes over the back of Korwa’s hand.  “I am.”

“You must be tired.”  Korwa’s ears flick forward, her eyes running over Ilsa’s form and searching for any sign that she might be pushing herself too much.

“No worse than usual.”  Ilsa settles back in her chair, never once loosening her hold on Korwa’s hand.  “Besides, there’s something about this place that always helps after a long mission.”

“Thank you, it always warms my heart to know that others are enjoying their time here.”  Ladiva appears in front of them, setting down a plate of light snacks. “And since I’m sure you probably haven’t had anything filling in a while, I’ve prepared a few things.”

Ilsa’s ears flicker slightly, the thumb brushing against Korwa’s hand going still.  She glances up at Ladiva with a smile. “You have my gratitude.”

Ladiva laughs.  “As long as you’re able to enjoy everything, that’s all the thanks I need.”  With a wink in Korwa’s direction, Ladiva returns to tidying things up, leaving the two of them to their own devices.

Korwa cannot help but smile as she watches Ilsa’s focus turn to the sweeter treats.  Eyes wide, Ilsa stares at the assortment before her, almost as if she cannot quite decide which one to try first.  Unable to resist, Korwa reaches out and grabs one of smaller bites of cake, pressing it against Ilsa’s lips.

A bit of color settles along Ilsa’s cheeks as she opens her mouth and delicately takes a bite.  Waiting until their eyes meet, Korwa pops the rest of the treat into her own mouth, before licking the icing from her fingers.  Korwa does her best not to laugh when she notices that Ilsa seems unable to look away from her lips.

No matter how close they grow, Ilsa is just too fun to tease.  Korwa shifts closer until their arms brush. She is starting to feel the exhaustion of the day catching up with her and she rests her head against Ilsa’s shoulder with a soft sigh.  “I’m glad you’re back.”

It takes a few moments for Ilsa to gather her composure, tentatively resting her head against Korwa’s.  Her voice is soft as she speaks. “It’s good to be back.” Ilsa pauses for a moment, lacing their fingers together.  “I missed you.”

Stifling a yawn, Korwa lets her eyes fall shut, content to stay right where she is.  “I missed you as well.”

“Oh, really?”  Ilsa gently disentangles their fingers and Korwa pouts at the loss, only to settle once Ilsa carefully shifts to place her arm around Korwa’s waist instead.  There is a gentle pressure against the crown of her head as Ilsa lightly presses a kiss to her hair. Ilsa’s voice is a soft murmur against her ear, “As much as I’m enjoying your company, if you’re feeling tired, I don’t mind if you want to return to your room.”

Humming lightly under her breath, Korwa pretends to consider the idea.  “I think I’m quite happy where I am.”

“I can see that.”  Ilsa laughs, the low pitch sending a shiver down Korwa’s spine.  “After I finish the food that Ladiva prepared, I’ll help you back to your room.”

“Take your time.”  The words are slightly muffled as Korwa begins to drift off, trusting that Ilsa won’t let anything happen to her while she rests.

“Time to wake up, sleeping beauty.”  

It feels as if only a few minutes have passed before Ilsa is lightly squeezing the arm around her waist and waking her.  Korwa slowly sits up, pressing one hand to her mouth as she yawns. Blinking, she looks up at Ilsa and offers a sleepy smile.

Ilsa brushes a few strands of hair away from Korwa’s face, her knuckles trailing against Korwa’s cheek.  “Think you can stand up?”

Nodding, Korwa takes a moment to gather her bearings and prepares to step down from where she is seated.  Ilsa patiently waits until Korwa is ready before standing and offering a hand. Warmth blooms in Korwa’s chest and she slips from the chair, intending to take Ilsa’s hand.  She stumbles slightly, feet not quite as steady as she thought but Ilsa catches her, holding Korwa close.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”  

Before she can even say a word, Ilsa is sweeping Korwa into her arms and lifting her off her feet.  The sudden action leaves Korwa a bit dizzy at first but soon her vision clears and she begins to relax.  It feels rather nice to be held so securely.

Ladiva bids them farewell and Ilsa exchanges a few pleasantries before leaving Raduga.  It’s quiet as they walk down the hall, but the silence is comfortable, nearly lulling Korwa back to sleep.  

All too soon they arrive at the door of Korwa’s room and she lets out a sigh, not quite ready to say good night.  She glances up, intending to say something but her breath catches. For once, Korwa even finds herself at a loss for words.  

The expression on Ilsa’s face is so open and honest and for a moment all Korwa can think of is the design that has been eluding her for years.  Suddenly, she can picture certain details so clearly. It may still be far from complete, but Korwa is certain that she may have found the perfect source of inspiration.

Clearing her throat, Korwa finally manages to find her voice.  “Would you like to stay here tonight?”

Ilsa nods, her voice barely above a whisper.  “I think I’d like that.” She adjusts her hold on Korwa in order to open the door and slip inside the room.

The room is slightly messier than usual due to the late night attempt to finish various pieces but Korwa hardly notices as Ilsa carries her to the bed and gently sets her down.  After toeing off her shoes, Korwa is quick to tug at the material of Ilsa’s clothing, pulling her forward before Ilsa can get too far.

Ilsa squeaks slightly in surprise, but she is soon distracted by the teasing kisses that Korwa brushes along her jaw.  She pulls back, slightly breathless, but Korwa is already sitting up and winding her arms around Ilsa’s neck. Their noses brush and Korwa delights in the way Ilsa melts beneath her touch, hesitantly closing the distance with a kiss.

Leaning back, Korwa sighs into the kiss as she falls onto the bed and pulls Ilsa along with her. It takes a bit of maneuvering, and the loss of a few restricting articles of clothing, but eventually Korwa manages to help Ilsa to relax.  She gently kneads Ilsa’s lower back, noting each and every touch that earns a gasp and tucking that information away for when she has more energy.

Ilsa shifts slightly, moving so that they are lying side by side.  Her fingers lightly trace over Korwa’s features and Korwa shivers, her lashes falling shut beneath the ticklish touch.  Already she can feel herself beginning to drift off but she does her best to stay awake, stubbornly wanting to indulge in Ilsa’s presence for just a little longer.  

But of course, Ilsa notices.  She leans forward, one hand gently stroking Korwa’s cheek.  “You should sleep. I doubt I’ll last much longer myself.”

There is a joke on the tip of her tongue but Korwa is too tired for word play.  Instead, she curls closer, fitting herself beneath Ilsa’s chin and letting her lips brush against the base of Ilsa’s throat.

“I’m not going anywhere.”  Ilsa laughs as one of Korwa’s arms winds around her waist to keep her place.  Her fingers move to gently card through Korwa’s hair. “Even though I should probably freshen up a bit, I doubt I could get very far.”

“It can wait until morning.”  Korwa tightens her hold, barely able to mumble out the next few words.  “Stay here.”

Ilsa laughs again and Korwa focuses on the soft sound as she begins to drift off to sleep.  

The last thing she hears is a soft murmur as Ilsa holds her close, the quiet words washing over her and making Korwa smile as sleep finally claims her.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing


End file.
